totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Oceans
As fans waited for a year for the new hot season of the reality show Total Drama. They had so many questions. An all-star season? Newbies? Where would it take place? How can they do something different? Well, with the bar so high, Total Drama producers delivered! Pitting 18 brand new competitors on a cruise ship in the Atlantic Ocean! There, they will be traveling all around the ocean, going to challenges, and having a day in between to get on one another's nerves! Find out if Chris can top what he's done so far, on Total, Drama, Oceans!! Characters The Jolly Jellyfish Anthony - The Quiet One: Anthony always got invited to parties because of his looks. But, instead of going, he would stay home and read. While he has very little athletic ability, he is very intelligent. He very rarely speaks to anyone besides very close family or friends. When girls try to flirt with him, he will either ignore them, or say very little words to get them to leave. Creighton - The Self Centered Jock: Creighton was the youngest of all his family, and the strongest. And, the dumbest. He will always flirt with girls, and show of his athletic prowess to impress them. Though, he is so strong he may very rarely actually use his full strength. He loves sports, but if he is losing he will find an excuse to stop playing. So he won't lose. Kyler - The Wannabe Alejandro: When he watched TDWT, he loved Alejandro. Afterwards, he auditioned for every single season after that. saying he would be a better Alejandro. He started to record his own confessionals in his bathroom and use Alejandro's confessionals as a script for him to read. When he was casted he promised himself to do just as much mayhem as his idol. Misty - The Fierce Competitor: Misty will compete as hard as she can no matter what she is doing. She strives to be the best at everything she does. Some might say she takes to a level to high to where it gets weird. Even if she is playing hide and seek she will hide in places like the top of a tree, or on top of a roof. When she loses she hates it! And will either blame herself or expose the reason behind their loss. Sarah - The OCD Girl: Since she has OCD she has always wanted everything to be perfect. If it were a team project she would take charge and make sure everything was perfect. Because of this she has often missed the due date on assignments because she was still working on it. This may cause her to be a nuisance in Total Drama. She auditioned because with the million dollars she would make the world perfect. Zyan - The Heroic Teen: Zyan loves saving the day. He will come in at the last moment and try to save everyone. With some old quote like, " There's no need to fear, Zyan is here! " . He loves to be everyone's idol, and want's to win to be a hero to his small town of Swallow Hills. But, he has never actually done anything heroic as he always fails. The Spectacular Squids Cassie - The Outdoor Lover: Cassie is a lover of the outdoors. She could easily survive on her own, and is very athletic. But, she is very mean. She doesn't like anyone who isn't athletic or doesn't do what she says. People usually fear her and do what she says despite the fact that they don't like her. Emilia - The Social Queen: Emilia loves to be social and to be friends with everyone. She wishes you could really know what everyone else is doing just like social media sites. She wishes to know everything about her friends and get's a little creepy after a while. Finn - The Outcasted Gamer: Finn is a gamer and loves to talk about it. He'll use his high scores as conversation topics. He has very little experience out doors, and does like to brag about himself. Being self-centered and not liking the outdoors he isn't very popular. But will not hesitate to try to flirt with the ladies. Lenny - The Political Teen: Lenny thinks she would make the perfect politician. She's smart, and has good looks too. She's not trustworthy however, as she auditioned for Total Drama to become famous so she can sponsor her campaign. So, she will whatever it takes to win the game so she can win the money and fame. Penelope - The Sugar Tooth: Penelope loves candy. She thinks it deserves to have it's own social media site. IF she eats too much candy she will get a sugar rush and run twice as fast. She's not that smart at all. And, isn't athletic if she isn't in a sugar rush. Tyson - The Brilliant Scientist: Tyson is extremely smart. He has an IQ of 188, and has already completed his freshman year of college. He is very naïve but always want's to test to see if it is true with science tests. He is curious about all types of nature, and hopes to host his own show one day like Bill Nye. If he wins he'll pay off his college debts and start working as a college science professor. The Warrior Whales Dan - The Wannabe Musician: Dan isn't good at playing any instrument's. But, he likes to play and thinks that he is the best. He plays all the time and it's terrible music so he annoys everyone. He doesn't care about the people that hate to hear him play. He only wants to rock. Haley - The Romance Lover: Haley basically lives in her own little world that everyone loves her. And, she will act her heart out (as seen on tv) and pretend to play in this heart-breaking moment. She has never once considered that not every boy on the planet likes her. Lola - The Unathletic Girl: Lola loves sports but is terrible at them. She can't even do one pull-up. Or, run 20 feet without needing water. She is very smart, but doesn't like to use that to her advantage and instead continues to suck at sports. Maddy - The Pun Girl: Maddy is the king of terrible puns. she loves to appear randomly and tell a good knee-slapper. While most people hate her puns and with it her, she does find a few people that appreciate and laugh at her jokes They usually end up becoming her friends. She is not aware of people hating her puns. Neil - The Baseball Fan: Neil loves baseball so much that he carries a baseball at all times. He is the best player on his team, and isn't smart due to not studying. He is very mean. IF anyone on his team messes up, he will yell at them. He doesn't like losing, and always loves to throw his baseball at things and pretend he is pitching. Parker - The Kind Powerhouse: Parker is very strong. But, he is also kind. He cares about animals, and plants. He isn't that smart, but uses his strength to his advantage. He is great at all sports. He likes to strategize and make friends with other people. Chapter One: All Aboard The TD Cruise Ship! Chris is seen standing on the end of a dock, with a cruise ship right next to him. '' " Welcome to Pensacola, Florida! " Chris exclaims. "Some of the most beautiful beaches are here in this small town. It is here, that our new eighteen competitors will board a cruise ship. And, begin Total Drama Oceans! " Chris says. He then looks around as an intern walks by carrying luggage. '' " Hey! Whose luggage is that? The contestants are supposed to carry their own!..." Chris stops, seeing the first contestant arrive. A dark skinned teen wearing a blue shirt, with black pants and black hair walks up on the dock, while playing on his 3DS. '' " Yo! Welcome to the Total Drama Cruise Ship, Finn!" Chris says. Finn continues to play his video game, and Chris takes it from him and gives it to an intern. '' " Hey! That was mine! I was almost over 9000!" Finn says. " Listen. This is Total Drama! If you can't live without your fancy gadgets, you'll be eliminated before I even give you a marshmallow!" Chris says. Finn sighs, and starts walking to the cruise ship. While the intern hands him his luggage when he arrives''. '' " Well, we're off to a great start! Here comes another contestant!" Chris says. A blonde girl appears wearing a white t-shirt that says " No Mercy". She stomps over to Chris, and glares at him. " Uh, Penelope? Why so mad?" Chris asks. " I thought if we were on cruise ship we would have candy! But, the intern who took my luggage just told me CHEF IS COOKING MY FOOD!" Penelope yells. When she stops yelling she points a finger at Chris. And slowly walks around him and onto the ship, glaring at him the entire time. " Well, I guess now is a good time to bring out our next contestant! Creighton!" Chris says. He looks at the newly arrived camper, impressed by the giant muscular teen. Who also is wearing an orange tank top, with cargo shorts and has a giant tattoo on his chest. " Well, well, well! Looks like Total Drama has made the choice to finally put a decent competitor on this show! " Creighton says flexing. " Welcome to Total Drama Oceans, man." Chris says. Creighton gives Chris a fist bump and stands with the other players on the ship. Penelope stares at Creighton while he starts doing pushups. And Finn is sulking about his lost game. As Chris looks on he says, " You can tell this season will be a little bit different." A tan girl with brown hair, and bright white Nike sneakers, shows up on the deck. " Hey Chris!" She says. Chris looks at his paper he is holding and says, " Maddy! That's you. Welcome to the show!" He says. Maddy points to the water beneath them and says, " Nice to SEA you too!" She says. Chef puts on crickets chirping on the stereo. And everyone else just stares at her, and she walks to the other contestants and no one says a word. " Well. That was certainly quite the introduction." Chris says. He turns around and a boy with blonde hair and a baseball cap on with a baseball in hand is walking towards them all. " Hey everyone!" Neil says. He then throws the baseball in the air, runs to his luggage and pulls out a baseball bat. He runs back toward where he was, jumps and hits the baseball mid-air and it crashes into Creighton's chest, bounces off and hits Chris in the foot. "OW!" Chris says. He clutched his foot and starts hopping with the other. " Just go stand with the others!" He says. Neil walks over there and is tripped by Creighton. When he gets up he is looking up at Creighton while Creighton glares at him. Chris motions for the camera man to point back at him. " Well, five down thirteen to go!" He says. A beautiful girl appears on the dock, wearing a light blue hoodie and black pants. " Hey everyone. I'm Emilia! And I can't wait to get to know you all!" She says. Suddenly, a girl wearing a Nike shirt and under armor pants pushes her out of the way. " Who cares about making friends? We're here to compete! You will just have to vote your friends off if you make any anyways. But, with your attitude on how Total Drama should be played you won't last long enough to get to know anyone." Misty says. Emilia glares at Misty and they both walk to the others. When they get there, Misty stares at Creighton and he winks at her. She then shakes her head several times as if snapping out of a trance. " Welcome Misty and Emilia." Chris says. He notices two boys walking towards the group. The first one short, with black hair and a baseball cap. The one behind him, is dark-skinned and is also short. "Welcome to Total Drama Oceans Dan, and Zyan. " Chris says. Dan starts to play the violin and it lets out a loud hissing noise. He stops when Chris takes it away from him, and Misty slaps him. Zyan comes running towards them and says, " Go back to the shadows of evil you shameless six sinister son of a Siamese salamander!" He jumps in the air, and fails to do a backflip as he falls on his face. Dan helps him up, and the two walk over to the other contestants as Creighton shakes their hand so hard he causes them to fall. " Well, I hope your all getting to know one another. Cause once the other half of the contestants arrive, we're gonna pick teams immediately!" Chris says. The group hears load footsteps and looks at the oncoming players. One contestant with long, wavy black hair is carrying two others. The one that is carrying them, holds up one that has a gray shirt and a vote for Trump sticker. " This one won't stop telling me about politics!" Cassie says. She holds up the other one that's a boy that is wearing a gold t-shirt that says " Total Drama". " And this one won't stop trying to flirt with me!" She yells. She drops them at the cruise and turns to the contestants. " Uh, Welcome to the s-show. And, welcome y-you t-to you too Kyler and Lenny." Chris says. The other contestant make a path for Cassie to walk through and stand behind all of them. Kyler and Lenny pick themselves up, and stand with the others too. " Oh my gosh are you okay?" Emilia asks Kyler. Kyler stares at Emilia for a moment bur then looks away blushing. " Yeah I'm fine!" He replies. " Okay, enough with the love. Let's get to the other contestants so we can move on to the drama. The next contestants we have arriving, are Lola and Haley!" Chris exclaims. Two girls are seen talking to one another. They both approach the others and soon, they both face Chris. " Oh, Chris. How it could've been! But I am still a young woman and you have ventured in life." Haley says. She then hugs Chris and runs away saying, " Goodbye my former love." " Well, that was weird." Chris says. He then looks at the camera, winks and says," I still got it even after six seasons though! Anyways, welcome to Total Drama Oceans, Lola." Lola looks like she is about to say something when Chris pushes her out of the way and into the group of now, fourteen. " Sorry, but we have four more contestants to get through, and a lot of ground to cover before this episode is over. " Chris says. Then next two contestants arrive, and they are completely different in size. The taller one, Parker is nearly 5'9. While Tyson is a measly 5'2. Tyson has distinct blonde, wild hair. And Parker has black hair, and a stubble. " Well, I remember these two particular auditions." Chris says. " Why?" Finn says. " Because, they are completely opposite." Chris explains. " Welcome to the show Parker and Tyson." Chris says. " Well, scientifically speaking, no person is actually the opposite of any other on the planet. Because, it would take all the nuetrons to have the opposite of others energy. And vice-versa with the other person." Tyson explains. He then pushes his glasses up back to the bridge of his nose, and walks to the others. " Uh, yeah Chris! What the little cool guy said! " Parker says. Then walks over to the others. " Hey Parker, I'm Penelope." She says extending her hand. Parker shakes her hand then gives her a big hug, easily lifting her up to his height. " Okay! Here come the final two contestants!" Chris says as two teens, one male one girl, approach the others. " Welcome to Total Drama, Quiet Anthony, and OCD Sarah!" Chris says. Sarah's left eye is twitching when she sees they cast. " I can't even begin to explain what is wrong and needs to be fixed with this image. " She says. Anthony is standing in the background. And as he walks over to Chris he gives him a fist bump, and stands with the others. When Haley sees him she starts being romantic again," Oh, my love! You are fair, but none is good enough for this tall glass of water." She says. " Okay everybody. We need a picture to reveal the cast for the sneek peak." Chris says. Everyone gets into their position, with Creighton flexing, and Sarah shouting for the others to fix their poses. The picture is taken. " Well. I guess this is a good time to welcome you all to Total Drama!" Chris says as the cast hoots in approval. " Now, everyone gather your things and meet me inside the elimination room! Your road to one million dollars starts now!" Chris exclaims. All the contestants gather up their luggage and start to go into the elimination room. When they all reach the room, they see three different halls that have a dead end. Chris is standing in the doorway of the middle. " Okay! Since we need to decide teams, I thought I would lie to you. This is not the elimination room! This is how we will decide teams. So, when I call your name carry your luggage to the end of the left hallway. Anthony, Creighton, Kyler, Misty.." When Misty is called, Creighton smiles and shows is white teeth. When the four reach the end of the hallway they stop and turn to see who else will be on their team. " Also Sarah, and Zyan!" Chris says. " Your are now known as the Jolly Jellyfish!" Chris says. The hallway is lowered and becomes part of the floor of their sleeping quarters. Some of them gasp and yell as a shark is seen through their one, circular window. While the bed is metal, the sheets, and the pillows are all cotton. " Step of the hallway please! Also, when it lowers again, get on it! That means it's time for challenges or elimination! But, if you really just want to hang out on the top floor, just take the stairs! " Chris yells from above. As they do as their instructed they can barely see anything due to only having light from the window. The four boys have to share two bunk beds, while the girls get their own bed. Creighton begins to unpack his things into one of the six drawers. And Misty calls everyone next to the window so they can see each other. " Okay, guys. We have to talk strategy." Misty says. Creighton rolls his eyes and walks away. As he goes back to unpacking he says, " Strategy about what? We just win challenges and if we don't, then we vote off whoever caused us to lose." The others soon agree and walk away, and soon start to unpack their things as well. After they leave it's just Misty and Sarah standing alone. " Your wanna talk strategy?" Misty asks. Sarah shakes her head, then starts cleaning the window. After about five second of scrubbing, she walks away and starts putting her things in a drawer. The camera pans back to Chris and the other contestants. " Wait! We have to stay down there instead of coming up here and enjoying the sun?" Parker asks. " Looks that way. Except for breakfast lunch and dinner. You will be pulled up and be able to socialize with others at meals." Chris replies. Chris moves out of the way of the middle hallway, and announces this team. " Okay, if I call your name please stand at the end of the hallway. Cassie, Emilia, and Finn." Chris says. When Finn is called he moans. (Confessional - Finn) '''It's not Emilia that I don't want to be trapped in the same room together for seven weeks with. It's Cassie! She literally had two people picked up at the same time with one hand each! And, she is really mean. " Also, Lenny! Penelope, and Tyson! " Chris says The six contestants cram themselves into the hallway. Cassie pushes over Lenny whos luggage has fallen over, revealing magazines about political news, and election updates. Chris gives out a small chuckle, before naming the team. " You guys will be known as the Spectacular Squids!" Chris says. Chris pushes a button and the six contestants slowly go down into their quarters. The Squids have broken out into an all out war. With Cassie pulling the hair of Emilia, and Penelope running around in circles trying to find candy. Tyson notices this and decides to take charge. Elimination Table '''Key: Name: This contestant was on the Jolly Jellyfish team. Name: This contestant was on the Spectacular Squids team. Name: This contestant was on the Warrior Whales team. WIN: This contestant was part of the winning team this episode. WIN: This contestant won individual immunity this episode. SAFE: This contestant lost the challenge but survived elimination. OUT: This contestant received the most votes and was eliminated.